The Love That Was Trouble
by Loryta Havgun
Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Draco all fall for Hermione, will hell break loose?
1. Head Girl

W00t! Yesh, I have finally started my first fan-fic! It's set in the 7th year and is not following the plot of the 6th book, because if that was true, I couldn't write this! Plus, I didn't like the way the book turned out! So, no HBP spoilers

Summary: When Harry, Ron, and Draco all fall for Hermione, will hell break loose?

Now here's my disclaimer- I don't not own Harry Potter or its charries, or anything Harry Potter related (but it would be so cool if I did!) But I DO on the other hand own this plot and title AND this disclaimer, so HA!

Characters will probably be OCC some of the time…

Now- Onto chapter numro uno!

* * *

Chapter 1

Head Girl

Hermione quickly jerked awake at the sound of a quick tap on the window. She looked around, and then realized she had fallen asleep while doing her summer homework. Quickly she got up and stumbled toward her window. She was wearing her day clothes still, a simple muggle outfit of blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt, covered partially with her purple jacket. "What now," she muttered sleepily, undoing the lock on her widow, letting in a large brown owl.

The owl stuck out its leg and she untied the letter. It hopped around, pecking at various item, apparently hoping for a reply.Hermione sat down with a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She smiled upon seeing the Hogwarts seal, hoping this was what she thought it was. Unfolding the letter she began to read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to claim the position of Head Girl. If you would like this position, please send us a yes by owl. If you accept to become head girl, you must patrol the corridors three times a week during either free periods or the time period before bed for a total of 3 hours for each of those three days. Other wise you will be able to take house points, give detention, have no curfew, and will have your own common room, which you will share with the Head Boy, your own bathroom, and dorm. You will be introduced to the Head Boy on the day of your arrival, which will be September 1st, as always, if of course, and we hope you do, accept this invitation.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione smiled as she reached for some parchment and a quill. Dipping her quill in the open ink bottle she had come ferociously close to knocking over while sleeping, she quickly scribbled the reply-

I gladly claim the position of Head Girl

-Hermione Granger

She scurried excitedly over to the large barn owl and it once again put out its leg. She tied a hasty knot, and thensmiled too herself asthe owl set off. Watching the large owl disappear from view she suddenly felt over come with sleepiness and stumbled absentmindedly toward her bed. Not bothering to change at this point she lied down and pulled the covers over her. Glancing at her clock she saw it was 2 in the morning. She hurriedly fell asleep, her body sprawled across the bed under the covers, overcome with various dreams, including ones of Ron, Harry, and even the horrid Malfoy (A/N: foreshadowing… Bum-bum-bum) being the Head Boy.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start,due tosome horrid nightmare involving her failing her N.E.W.T.S. She glance at her clock, and noticed the time, 9 o'clock. It was late by her standard, and she cursed at her-self for staying up so late doing homework.

Grabbing her wand off the desk, she flicked it, making all the papers organize themselves, and all of the splots of ink disappeared instantly. Scanning the items on her desk she picked-up something she had not noticed earlier. It was a large red and gold badge with the letters HG printed in big bold letters on the badge. She then also noticed a piece of parchment with immediately recognizable handwritten. She picked it up and glanced down the long list of books and other items needed this year. She assumed the list had fallen out of the envelope she had opened earlier that morning.

* * *

After lunch Hermione returned upstairs to find an owl on her desk. Glancing over at the window she realized that she had left it open last night. She hurried over to close it, and then took the parchment off the owl's leg. 

Hermione-

Can you join me and Ron for shopping for school supplies tomorrow? If you can, owl us back and be at the Leaky Cauldron at 2:30 tomorrow.

-Harry

Quickly replying with a quick 'Yes', she sent off the owl, and followed it to the widow, remembering to close it this time.

* * *

"Hello, Harry!" She Exclaimed, spotting him, "And you too Ron!" She added, seeing him too now. "Where shall we go first?" 

"I suppose that we should start at Flourish and Blots. And then go from there," replied Harry.

"Okay," She said. "Oh! Wait, I've got to go to Gringotts first, and exchange some money, so I'll meet you there? Okay?" She gave them a cheery smile and a wave as they both quickly nodded.

* * *

Returning from their shopping trip, Harry led his friends toward an empty table in the Leaky Cauldron. As they all set down their bags and took their seats, Harry walked over to the bar and returned with three large, brimming glasses of Butterbeer. As Hermione reached in her pocket to pay, Harry said, "No need to pay, it's on me! You too Ron, no need to pay." 

As they gulped their glasses they started to talk. "So what do you think Ron?" Asked Harry, laughing. When Ron didn't reply he looked over at him and said, "Ron?" Harry followed his friends gaze over to an old witch sitting behind Hermione.

While Harry tried to figure out what was up with his friend, Ron suddenly asked, "What was that Harry?"

* * *

And there you have it! Certainly not the longest chapter in the world, but not to short either! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! But on one condition! I want a review! I want to know that someone's reading! I know this particular chapter wasn't the greatest, but the way I like to write I tend to use a long time to set up the scene. I could've skipped straight to the train… That's where I'll pick up, and hopefully get in a little romance. So please, R&R! 


	2. Hogwarts Expression

Yeah! I got a review, I got a review, I got a review, I got a review/Starts dancing to conga/ Thanks Peggz! And as for a Ron/Hermione, I don't even know how I'm going to end this yet, so we'll all just have to see, no? Also, I've changed it from a HG/Any to a HG/RW for now (for searches), at least, because there are less of those than HG/DM and HG/HP, so that way more people will find this story, and I want readers, no? So here it is! R&R!(Yes, lame chap. title too.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express-ion

Hermione leaned up against the barrier between Platforms nine and ten, holding onto a trolley with a basket, that her cat was in, covered with a cloth, and trunk on it. Slipping silently through the barrier, she turned around to see the Hogwarts Express steaming in front of her. Looking around the platformshe spotted Harry. Running over towards him she grabed in in a bear hug and exclaimed, "Harry!" Relizing what she had just done, she released him, looking slightly flustered as she did.

Ron suddenly appeared into veiw, looked at her, smiling, then gave Harry a glare. Turning back on Hermione, glare replaced witha very broad and almost cheesy grin said, "Hermione! Great to see you!" Spotting the badge on her chest, he started, "Are you excited about being Head Girl? I wonder who the Head Boy is, do you know yet?" saying it all in a rush, some of the words sounding pushed together, but Hermione and Harry understood him, nevertheless.

"No, not yet," She replied. "But I'm supposed to report to the Heads compartment for at least a little while, so I'll meet him then." Turning to Harry she asked, "So, how've the Dursleys been to you these past couple weeks sinceI last saw you?"

"Not all that bad really, they just left me alone, and ignored me. They didn't know that Sirius- well... anyway- They brought me here withthem, seeing as they were going to go visit some some great-aunt or another.." He replied. "So you think we should head onto the train?" He asked, looking toward it. Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

As they got on the train Hermione gave a quick, "See you later," as sheheaded for the Head's Compartment. Uponopening the compartment shesawthat the Head Boy had already arrived. "Oh, so you're the Head Girl, Mudblood? Figures, being a Know-it-all and teachers favorites," Drawled the figure.

"Oh, hello to you too, Malfoy," She replied briskly.Pushing her trunk in the over head compartment she started to untie the cloth around the wicker basket._ "He's such a prat!"_ She thought angrily.

"No, don't you dare let that beast of yours out!" Malfoy said, and Hermione could've sworn she sawhim flinch.

"Who's this beast you speak of?" She said, eyes flaring slightly, eybrows arching."The onlybeast in here is you, andin this basket is Crookshanks, and he wouldn't hurt a fly!" She retorted angrily at Malfoy for calling Crookshanks a beast.

"It may not hurt a fly, but my face is endangered with that thing about, and I swear I'll hex the thing if it comes near me!" Malfoy replied angrily.

"Promises, promises!" She exclaimed, yet she stopped untying the basket. "Seeing as we're supposed to patrol the corridor,_why ever we do that_,that's where I'll be!" She said, and was off with a huff. "Why the nerve of that Malfoy!" She thought. "Why must he always bug me, and call me Mudblood, and mock me! And his hair is AWFUL slicked back, and that sneer, Erg! He might actually look attractive with out the sneer and slicked back hair! Wait did I just say that he might be attractive? What am I thinking?" She mentally slapped her-self as she bumped into an on-coming student. "Oh, sorry about that!" She muttered before heading onward.

As she appoarched the otehr end of the train, she thought "This is so stupid, why would we patrol the corridors? I mean, come on, It's not like students are rampaging the corridor and destroying things!" As she thought this, she saw two third years, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, Female and Male, locked in combat, firing spells at each other. Two Compartments on either side were opened a crack with many heads peeking out. "Except them…" She muttered. "Break it up! Detention for you both, you'll receive a notice explaining when and where, and whom you'll have it with. And 20 points from each of your houses once yours houses have gotten that many. Now go back into your compartments. Now!" She added when they hesitated, before running in opposite directions, into separate compartments.

* * *

Draco had arrived at platform nine-and-three-quarters slightly earlier than usual. He walked toward the train, trying to avoid Pansy, although as much as he tried, she somehow managed to coner him so that he couldn't get away with out being extremly rude.

"Oh, Draco!" Exclaimed Pansy, in an almost sing-song voice,grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. Draco pulled away quickly, and she gave him a warm smile. Draco looked slightly ruffled for a moment, before turning on his ever socharming smile.

"You know I'd love to stay and chat, Pansy, _yeah right _but I have to report to the Head's compartment, but I'll try to come and visit you okay?" He said, and hurried off before she could reply. He pushed his trunk into the overhead compartment and sat down. Hewondered about who the head girl would be. "It'll be that Mudblood Granger no doubt", he muttered. As he contemplated the fact that he was going to have to spend the entire year in the same common room as her, not to mention they would be alone in it, he heard the compartment door open, and indeed, it was the Mudblood Granger.

"Oh, so you're the Head Girl, Mudblood? Figures, being a Know-it-all and teachers favorites," He drawled at her, letting his famous smirk cross his face.

"Oh, hello to you too, Malfoy," She replied briskly. Stuffing her trunk in the over head compartment she started to untie the cloth around the wicker basket.

"_God, she's untying the basket, and letting that demon cat of hers lose_," thought Draco, slightly irritated that the cat frightened him. "No, don't you dare let that beast of yours out!" He half shouted, half drawled.

"Who's this beast you speak of?" She said, and Draco noted that her eyes flared for a moment, and he eyebrows arched."The onlybeast in here is you, andin this basket is Crookshanks, and he wouldn't hurt a fly!" She retorted at Draco, who looked for a moment slightly taken aback, but regained his composure quickly.

_"Crookshanks? A stupid name for a stupid_ _cat!"_ He thought harshly. "It may not hurt a fly, but my face is endangered with that thing about, and I swear I'll hex the thing if it comes near me!" He shouted at her. Draco didn't really think it'd scratch his face, but the thought of the wild thing flying around in there made him almost flinch.

"Promises, promises!" She exclaimed at him. Draco noticed she had stopped untying the basket, nevertheless. "Seeing as we're supposed to patrol the corridor, that's where I'll be!" She said, and was off with a huff.

"God… She's beautiful when she's angry, and she finally straightened that hair of- Hold on! What am I thinking? Did I just call her beautiful? But really shrinking the teeth did help… Draco! No, you cannot think that way about that savage, no good, Gryffindor, Mudblood, Granger!" He scolded him-self.

Draco started to amuse him-self by thinking of ways to play embarrassing pranks on Potty, Weasel, and Granger… Hermione Granger… Thinking of her name made him start to blush slightly. "Draco, no! Stop think about the Fringing' Mudblood! She must've put you under a spell, how else could you be falling for her? Ack! Am I really falling for her? I need tothink about thisor something… A nap wouldn't hurt either…" And at that Draco layed down on one of the seats, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Well, that's all I have for now, I've now got writers block, like the rest of us. I do have an idea for the next chapter though, but I felt like ending it here, and there wasn't anything to add. It's only slightly longer than the last one, but as I said, writers block! As I said the character may tend to be OOC some of the time, and they were a bit in the chapter. Wow... i just read this chapter over... It's like.. complete crappeh... Editing it defintally helped, but other than that, It seems like complete crappeh. Prove me wrong and reveiw!

I'm starting to think there's no reason to continue writting. I haven't gotten a single reveiw since Peggz's. I will not continue this story till I get at least a total of five reveiws, cause as far as I'm concerned, no one is reading my story.


	3. Bloody Git

Yesh! Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy now! Incase you haven't noticed I have started another story, this one ish a Hermione/Draco, so yeah… if you don't like it, don't read: D! So here we go!

* * *

Hermione walked back into the heads compartment and looked at Draco, napping. _You know, he actually looks human like this, and looks quite nice with-out that awful sneer across his face. He almost looks likeable…_

Draco suddenly started to stir, and Hermione didn't appear to really notice, and jumped when he drawled, "Looking for a non-existent wart on my perfect face?"

"Oh... No…," Hermione stammered, blushing, "No," she said, recomposing her-self, "I'm looking at an existent wart on your non-perfect face!"

"Where would that be?" He asked, acting bored with the whole procedure.

"Here!" She said, and pointed her finger at his face, where there was actually nothing, and in the process accidentally touched his skin. _So soft…._

"What was that Granger, and keep your filthy Mudblood hands off my face, and there is NOTHING there." He drawled, almost irritated at her.

"_I said that out-loud? Crap!_""Just muttering about how her skin was so dry, I don't see what you're talking about, Dra- Malfoy!" She added with emphasis at this little slip-up, and headed towards Ron and Harry's compartment. Finally reaching it, she sat down, interrupting there conversation.

"Harry, really, if you'd just consider this play, I promise- Oh hey Hermione!" Ron said, apparently talking to Harry about a Quidditch play, as Harry WAS the captain.

"Hey Ron, Harry," Hermione said, almost wanting to go back to be with Draco. _What? I WANT to go back? Hermione, not only does Draco hate you, he hates Harry and Ron too, so its like you'd work, and anyway, you cant like him, he's... he's… A Malfoy for God's Sake!_

"How was Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Probably as much as a git as ever," Ron commented.

"Ron, language please! But yes, he was pretty awful," "_ more like awful pretty_" She thought " and at least I didn't have to spend the whole train ride with him, that's worse than sharing a common room, at least then I can get away from him in my room." Hermione answered.

"You have to share a common room with the bloody git? I mean Malfoy…" Ron added at Hermione's glare to rival McGonagall.

"Well, apparently yes, as the letter I received with my supply indicated it, but-" Hermione was cut off sharply but Ron intervening, "But, Dumbledore might make and exception for you so you don't kill each other,"

"Ron, it's not Like I'm going to commit murder even IF he tries to hurt me, I'll be perfectly fine, I can perform every spell I know with incredible accuracy at any point, so I'll be fine." Hermione said, slightly irritated with Ron for interrupting her. "Look, we're almost there, we need to get changed." She said pointedly, reaching to the overhead compartment for her trunk. "Oh! I left it in the heads compartment! I'll be right back!" She raced toward the heads compartment, trying to get back as fast as she could.

* * *

Draco began to rouse as Hermione was looking at him. Opening his eyes he saw her standing rather close, and bent down, _almost close enough to kiss_ he thought, then mentally slapped him-self for it. "Looking for a non-existent wart on my perfect face?"

"Oh... No…," Hermione stammered, and blushed, much to Draco's amusement "No," she said, recomposing her-self, "I'm looking at an existent wart on your non-perfect face!"

"Where would that be?" He asked, acting bored with the whole procedure, but in reality slightly panicked at the thought.

"Here!" She said, and pointed her finger at his face, and touched his skin in the process, making Draco shiver slightly. "So soft…" he heard her mutter.

"What was that Granger, and keep your filthy Mudblood hands off my face, and there is NOTHING there." He drawled, almost irritated at her, but couldn't be... for some reason.

"Just muttering about how her skin was so dry, I don't see what you're talking about, Dra- Malfoy!" She retorted, and Draco did not miss her little slip up with amusement, as she stormed out of the compartment, leaving her trunk.

Draco sat there, and then thought about her trunk. He wondered what was in it. He pushed it aside, and thought about pranks, and ways to abuse his head's privileges. But he soon couldn't resist the idea and took up the challenge of raiding her trunk. Being careful he dragged the trunk onto the ground and started to undo the clasp. He whispered the **alohomora** at the muggle key hole, and started to open it.

Just as Draco had opened the trunk's lid, who, but none other than Hermione Granger should come running in. "Malfoy! What are you doing in my trunk?" She shouted, and then not waiting for a reply she jinxed him with "Flipendo!" sending him flying backward away from her trunk. "You git, can't you respect someone's freaking privacy!" And with this the muttered a spell to lock he truck, and grabbed it, heading toward Ron's and Harrry's compartment.

* * *

"Sorry, that took so long. Ma- I mean I got held up." She decided, not wanting Harry or Ron to act irrationally over the situation with Malfoy. She quickly grabbed her robes out of her trunk an pulled them over her head, smoothing her hair which had just frizzed.

"It's okay Hermione, you didn't take THAT long," Harry said.

"Yeah, no big really. I mean it's not like we're going to not see you all year!" Ron said.

"Oh, looks like we're pulling up, it's time to get off," Hermione said, and started her way out of the train, followed by Ron and Harry.

Once out-side the familiar call of "Firs' Years, this way!" from Hagrid, and they went up to greet him before clambering into a carriage. They soon arrived at the castle and listened to the sorting, and then the feast was as grand as ever.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron during the feast in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at all the desserts that had appeared, trying to decide what to have first.

"Can you meet me in the transfiguration classroom after the feast?" asked Ron.

"Why?"

"Can you just please come? Please?"

"Okay Ron, I'll be there."

Once the feast was over Hermione saw Ron leave, and quickly headed toward the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Oh… Yesh... Evil cliffy... MUAHAHA! I typed the last half of the story without looking at the keyboard, so it took a while… I've never really done that before.

Sorry the chapter took so long, school started and I got busy, and thank you **Veronika,** and yes, I can't wait either, and I'm really looking forward to the point in time where all the boys get really angry at each other. I'm so evil! **Harry Potter Fanfictor** You think? Thanks! **Teh CelticCreamPuff** Don't worry, I'm not giving up, just took me a while with this chapter!

Please Review so I will want to write more!


	4. Confession of Love

More reviews? THANKIES! I shall write fast now! But remember, keep the reviews coming! Also I just relized that Hermione's not helping the first years to the common room… so yeah… pretend something happened there okay?

* * *

Walking inside the classroom Hermione looked around, and saw Ron looking out the window. "Ron?" she asked tentatively.

Seemingly un-startled he just said simple, "Close the door." Hermione quickly closed the door, and thought, "_What's he up too_?", as Ron turned around. He started to walk toward her, and one he was about a foot a way he said, "Hermione…?" then paused. Hermione started to say something, when Ron opened his mouth again, swallowed and leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione was caught off guard, and uttered a slight cry of suprise, but quickly started to kiss him back. Ron pulled away after a few seconds, making it a nice, and gentle, kiss.

"_Yes! Finally!_" Hermione thought, thrilled. "He FINALLY had the guts to do something." She had always been shy about the whole romance area of life, there being no book on it, so she had just waited for Ron to do something, and so he had… finally.

"So um… what would you say to going with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend? As you know, a couple?"

"Ron! I'd love too!" She exclaimed, so happy she could burst Now we really ought to get to bed, big day tomorrow and all, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, and she practically skipped out of the classroom toward her common room. Quickly saying the password to a painting of a lady riding on a unicorn she walked into the common room, and up to her dorm room.

Not even undressing she laid on the bed and recalled and remembered the kiss she had just had with Ron, before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Ron stared at the window, breathing deeply, thinking about what he was just about to do. Well not really, as he knew what he meant to say, but how to say it? He needed to let her know… let her know he cared, but how? He brushed his hand nervously through his fiery red hair, and thought, "_Hermione's right you know, there really should be a book on this sort of thing!_"

He heard footstep coming closer, and let out a barley audible gasp as he knew she was here. Hearing the footsteps stop he quickly said, "Close the door." "_GODS!_" he thought, "_What am I supposed to do, say? What!_" He turned around slowly, and stopped in front of her. "Hermione…?" he said weakly as he racked his brain for something to say… something to do! Just something!

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could utter a noise, he pressed his lips upon hers. Hermione let out a quick cry of shock, but quickly recovered, and he felt her kissing back. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea of the kiss deepening, it being his first, he pulled away after only a few seconds, and felt blood rushing to his face.

He breathed in, and then asked, "So um… what would you say to going with me to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" and then weakly added, in a small quite, and shy voice, "As you know, a couple?"

He smiled as he saw Hermione beam at him, "Ron! I'd love too!" Ron brightened at that, happy as could be. "Now we really ought to get to bed, big day tomorrow and all, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ron felt a grin stretch across his face, as she skipped out of the room.

Almost skipping him-self he made his way over to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hungarian Horntail," He said to the fat lady, who swung open, and climbed inside. Walking up to his dorm he found that everyone was asleep, or so it appeared as far as Ron could tell.

Exhausted, Ron pulled on his P. J.s and climbed into bed, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Yes… short chapter, but I wanted to get something up tonight. Sorry, but I've suddenly been loaded with homework, so I'm having trouble getting on the computer to do this.

**Teh CelticCreamPuff,** you really like it? YEAH! And as for that awesome chocolate feast… I can't, I have evil athletic coaches!

**Kristen,** I know, you just have to read them! Lol!

**SoMe wEirDo, **Wow... lotsa pleases… I felt really guilty for taking so long with this, 'cause you wanted it so much!

**woodelf23, **I understand what you mean, but it will lean toward everyone in the end, and then I'll have to pick who gets Hermione, possible by the favorite of the viewers… so review on who you want get her… later, not now.


End file.
